notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Raid
Overview Shadow Raid takes place in a large warehouse compound on the outskirts of a town. However, the warehouse is heavily guarded by cameras and guards. There are also a few civilians around the outside of the main warehouse. Shadow Raid is arguably, one of the harder heists to complete. The heist can only be done stealth and involves the "point of no return", which is a 2 minute time period in which the players have to grab all the bags they can and run back to the escape vehicle. The point of no return is triggered once the guards are notified of your existence. If you do not escape in this time period, you will fail the heist. You will also need 5 bags to escape. This heist is unique, as it is the only heist that incorporates crowbars, opening crates in order to take items and the point of no return. The heist includes items that typically aren't found in other heists, like artifacts and the armor. Purchasable There are two purchasable items that can help you gain a significant advantage while playing this map. Thermal Paste ($35k) "Two cans of thermal paste are placed by the van. These can burn through the metal sewage grates below the warehouse." Thermal pastes are a great tool to have. They allow the player to transport bags via underground tunnels which is a much safer and quicker route. Body Bag Deployable ($27k) "A body bag case is being placed beside the truck. It contains 3 body bags." Body bags are useful if the player decides to kills guards to get keycards to open the vault. It is also useful if the player was caught and have to kill the civilian or guards without worrying that their body was found and set off the alarm. It also opens up the opportunity to use ECM Jammer instead of body bags to finish the heist successfully even after messing it up. Loot There are six kinds of loot that can be found in the warehouse. They are Cash, Bloxy Cola, Gold, Weapons, Samurai Armor, and Artifacts. To open the long wooden crates you'll need a crowbar. You can find a crowbar inside the warehouse, or near the ladder leading between the warehouse and the sewer(in the sewer, on the floor). In the long wooden crates, you can also find one out of the five loot types. Cash, Gold, Bloxy Cola, Weapons or sometimes the one and only artifact loot. There is a chance that the artifact and gold will not appear on the map. The red shipping containers outside of the main warehouse building can be opened by holding F. You can sometimes find Bloxy Cola or cash in them. There are approximately 3-5 bags out of the 7 containers. Bloxy Cola, stacks of cash and weapons can be also found on top of shelves, or crates, or even a locker waiting to be bagged. The warehouse also has a vault in the main hall of the building. It is a very special vault if compared with the other vaults in the game. Instead of using a drill, you actually need to use two key cards to grant access to the vault. There is a time lock on the vault, which starts at 30 seconds upon putting the first card. If you fail to insert both cards before it counts down to zero, the vault is locked for the rest of the heist. Inside the vault, there is a special type of loot which is the samurai armor. This armor consists of four different parts: The helmet, the pauldrons, the chest plate, and the boots (people do often miss the samurai boots because of its appearance looking like a stand for the armor. In the revamp, however, the Artifact is changed to an egg and a Bloxy award instead of the old artifact(A brown brick warped with gold and an Elephant-tooth-made artifact). Weapons have been added thus making the cash raise up to 8 million on nightmare. Other changes in the revamp also include some details. For instance, gold bars being loose items scattered randomly, loose cash, new Samurai Armour color texture, Warehouse Guards are a bit more muscular, Citizens are now Warehouse workers instead of normal outside Citizens, map layout, the texture of the containers and more. Walkthrough The minimum detection rate (3) is advised while playing this map due to the fact that there are many enemies that have the potential to spot you for long periods of time. It is advised, but not required, to purchase the Thermal Paste as using the sewers in this map can be extremely important. After spawning in, grab the thermal paste (if you bought it,) and run through as fast as you can through the gates and into the building. Once you get inside, run up the stairs and head to the room directly in front of you, the camera room. Lock pick the room while also making sure that no one is watching you do it. Once inside, kill the guard, answer his pager, and body bag him. Then, toss the body bag behind the drawers so that the guards don't notice it. Exit the camera room through the side door, and grab the crowbar that is by the boxes. Run quickly down the stairs and go to the left where you will find a doorway. After running through it, you will see many crates and boxes. The small and long boxes are the ones you will be able to open with your crowbar. Grab a bag or two, depending on if you have the skill "Carrier Pigeon" or not, and go back through the doorway you came from. Head to the right where you will see a manhole, lift it while no one is looking and toss the bags down there to keep them hidden. Keep grabbing the loot from those crates until you've looted them all. By that time, you should have at least five bags and will be able to escape. If you bought the thermal paste at the beginning, run straight, take a right and a left and you may or may not see a gate that you will need to use the thermal paste on. After using the thermal paste, run back up and exit the building and go back to the van where you will find the other thermal paste. Grab it, turn to your right and run straight until you see the manhole. Lift the manhole and go down. Use your thermal paste on the other gate that's in front of you. By that time, you will be able to go through the sewers, take your bags, and bring them back to the van and escape. If there was no gate, run through and use your paste on the other gate and climb up the ladder and lift the manhole. You will then grab your bags and escape. If you did not buy thermal paste at the beginning, take your bags one by one from the sewer, climb back up and run back to the van through the surface. Be careful not to get caught. Keep repeating this until all of your bags have gotten to the van, and escape. Tips * If playing publicly, play with people who have suppressors and with high experience. un-suppressed guns and inexperienced players might ruin the heist for everybody in the heist. Or just play it with people you know or do it solo. * Use the Thermal Paste. Not buying Thermal Paste will result in you having to run through the warehouse courtyard to get into the building or only access one manhole, or running to the shipyard at the back of the warehouse or jumping to the warehouse's 3rd floor (roof). These are the remaining entry points when you don't have a thermal paste. However, for experienced players, it is actually faster to not use Thermal Paste, unless you are using it to quickly deposit and transfer bags underground. * Always remember that Plan B is always not an option when it comes to this heist. * It might be slightly better to gather around 5 bags in the sewer and deliver it, before gathering another 5. This is due to the fact that if something goes wrong and your crew gets detected, your bags will already be at the van before the point of no return starts. If you don't deliver as stated above, if you get noticed, you might most likely walk away without taking all of the bags you left in the sewer. * It is important to note and as well with every stealth heist, that you cannot kill more than 4 guards. This is because the pager operator will become unconvinced and will set off the alarm. * It is not worth the risk to attempt to open the red crates in the courtyard if you haven't finished looting the rest of the warehouse already, as there is a wide space with fewer people in it, unlike the warehouse, cramped and tight security. * Most of the normal guard "stopping points" are right in front of the crates, which means guards will notice loot bags or body bags inside. Thus, if you have a high detection risk, it is best advised that you should not stay in those crates for too long. * Try not to bring any loot bags, body bags, and anything else that can trigger a guard or civilian into a wall padlocked places, behind the locked doors, etc. as there is a glitch where there is a chance of a guard seeing through the walls or having interactions with guards through the walls. * Try to kill as little guards as possible, the only guards you should kill is the cam guard and the two guards with a key card each. You are only able to answer 4 pagers before the pager operator isn't convinced by you anymore. * Upon collecting all the loot, the narrator will notify that you have collected ALL of them by saying a quote: “You did it! That’s all of them! Nice job!”Be warned, if you can't get the special samurai armor in the vault, it will still count as collectible loot. as a result, the narrator would NOT say if you had collected ALL of them if you had not collected the armor. Trivia * Despite the camera operator being in an area that has two doors that can be lock picked on the second floor, a Guard CAN possibly or rarely try to look in the room. So it is just best to move any bags, bodies, loot, etc into a different room. It is recommended to drop them off outside where there are no guards. (Reminder: There is a glitch where a guard can detect bags or players through the wall.) * This is the 2nd map to have the weapons loot, access to sewers, etc. It is also the first heist to have stealth as a requirement. * In the revamp, some of the crates will be empty and of course, some will be stashed with loot in it. Sometimes inside a crate there will be 2 loot available to be bagged. * Be careful when going through a door, as a guard maybe behind it and detect you. To prevent this, try spam jumping while sprinting, or sprint right through it if your detection rate is low. * Strangely, this heist pays off more than the Authority even though Shadow Raid's contract is cheaper than Authority's. * The map is a remake of the map under the same name in Payday 2 Badges * Shadow Raider: Complete the Shadow Raid Mission. * Samurai: Collect all of the Samurai Armour inside the vault. * Incognito: Complete Shadow Raid without being caught. * Full Sweep: Collect all the bags in Shadow Raid including the armor. * Crystal Clear: Uncover a secret in Shadow Raid. * Shadow Warrior: Solo Stealth Shadow Raid with 75/max detection risk. Category:Heists Category:Stealth-Only Heists